Thanatophobia
by Sam Sanders
Summary: Thanatophobie: Peur de la mort, d'être mort ou de mourir.


Explication sur le pourquoi du comment de ceci. J'ai eu l'idée d'un challenge ABC McDanno. Comme son nom l'indique, j'avais plus ou moins envie de faire un OS pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet. Sauf que mon inspiration m'a rit au nez et m'a faussé compagnie et je me retrouve donc avec quatre OS terminé, dont seulement un dont je suis plutôt contente (aka celui ci). Et donc comme il me faudrait à peu près 14 vies pour finir ce challenge, j'ai décidé de poster celui-là à défaut d'autre chose. Voilà.

Oh, et Danny a déménagé parce que j'ai commencé à écrire ça AVANT de me mettre à la série, donc je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemblait l'appartement de Danny. Semi AU à cause de ça.

* * *

_Thanatophobie: Peur de la mort, d'être mort ou de mourir. Elle est à différencier de la nécrophobie, qui est la peur des corps morts et/ou des objets/lieux liés à la mort, comme les tombes ou les chambres mortuaires. On peut être thanatophobe sans être nécrophobe._

* * *

Steve ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond qui n'était pas celui de sa chambre. Il voulu s'étirer mais une vive douleur lui traversa la nuque. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle il s'était réveillé. Steve se redressa et grimaça, regardant autour de lui. Les souvenirs de la soirée lui revinrent à l'esprit. Ils avaient terminé une enquête particulièrement éprouvante, une histoire de drogues qui avaient mené à des meurtres horribles. Cela avait été dur pour tout le monde. Alors qu'ils quittaient le bureau, Danny lui avait proposé d'aller chercher Grace avec lui et de passer la soirée ensemble. Steve avait accepté, n'ayant pas vraiment le coeur a passer une soirée seul après une semaine aussi difficile. Ils avaient atterri dans un fast food, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Grace et, après une soirée emplie de rires de la petite fille, ils étaient rentrés chez Danny. Steve avait couché Grace -elle avait lourdement insisté pour qu'il le fasse à la place de son père- puis s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé près de son partenaire. Ils avaient regardé, bières à la main, le match de football opposant les Rainbow Warrior aux Bay Shore Brawlers, ce qui avait engendré de nombreuses protestations de la part de Danny, surtout quand l'équipe Hawaienne avait remporté la rencontre. Ils avaient ensuite longuement discuté, du match, de Grace, de l'enquête, de tout. Ils avaient enchaînés bières sur bières, si bien qu'au moment où Steve s'était levé pour partir, Danny l'avait retenu à grand coup de phrases moralisatrices que les spots TV leur martelaient à tout bout de champ. Il n'avait pas eu à insister longtemps et Steve s'était installé sur son canapé. Et c'était donc ledit canapé qui était désormais responsable de son mal de nuque.

Steve s'étira et s'installa plus confortablement, remontant sur lui la couverture que lui avait prêté Danny. Une partie de son esprit lui glissa qu'il aurait pu insister pour dormir dans le lit de Danny plutôt que sur le canapé, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Il ferma les yeux, mais après un petit moment, il du se rendre à l'évidence: son sommeil avait foutu le camp. Il jeta un regard à l'heure affichée par la box internet, posée à côté de la télé. Trois heures du matin. Il avait dormi à peine deux heures et demie. Steve se demanda quand son corps finirait par démissioner, décidant que deux heures de sommeil par nuit n'était pas suffisant. A près de deux semaines à ce rythme, Steve commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Et le pire, c'est que son manque de sommeil se faisait de plus en plus sentir au travail. Ce n'était même pas les cauchemars. Il aurait préféré. Steve réfléchissait trop. Il se remémorait trop souvent les victimes qu'ils avaient pu croiser pendant leurs enquêtes. Il se rappelait que les corps sans vie qui avaient reposé devant ses yeux avaient été un jour vivant. Des personnes comme lui, avec un travail, une famille, une vie. Et ils n'avaient plus rien.

Steve grimaça et ferma les yeux, inspirant aussi profondément que possible. Pas ici, pas chez Danny. Il se mordit la lèvre quand une partie de lui, la plus sadique, sans nul doute, lui rappela froidement que Danny était comme tous les autres. Il allait mourir. Danny allait mourir, Grace allait mourir, Chin et Kono allaient mourir. Toutes les personnes qu'il aimait ou avait aimé, toutes celles qu'il avait détesté, tout le monde allait mourir. Même lui. Une mort certaine, inévitable. Sans rien après. Steve était bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'y avait rien. Toutes les histoires de Paradis, d'Enfer, de réincarnation, tout ça c'était des conneries. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le néant, après. Rien. Pas de souvenirs, pas de douleur, pas même de conscience pour se souvenir qu'on avait vécu. Steve se redressa brutalement, sentant ses tripes se nouer et une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage, sa gorge se serrant douloureusement. Il secoua la tête et souffla:

- Pas ici, Steve, pas ici...

Mais son cerveau n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Il sentit sa panique le gagner de plus en plus. Son souffle s'accélèra, et il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il glissait vers l'hyperventilation. Son esprit le força une dernière fois à s'imaginer ce que cela faisait d'être mort, et la nausée l'envahit violemment. Il se leva d'un bond, se prenant les pieds dans la couverture, et se rua vers la salle de bain, peu attentif au bruit qu'il faisait. Il se rendit à peine compte qu'il avait claqué la porte derrière lui avant de se jeter à genoux devant les toilettes.

Danny fut réveillé par sa fille, qui lui secouait doucement le bras. Il se frotta les yeux et alluma sa lampe de chevet avant de lever les yeux sur Grace, qui serrait contre elle sa peluche à l'effigie de Dumbo. Il lui envoya un sourire rassurant, sa fatigue disparaissant face à la peur dans les yeux de sa fille.

- Hey, Gracie... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as fait un cauchemar?

Elle secoua la tête et se glissa dans le lit près de son père avant de murmurer:

- Il y a quelqu'un dans l'appartement...

Danny enroula ses bras autour de sa fille et souffla contre son oreille:

- C'est Steve... Il est resté dormir à la maison.

- Oh...

Il y eut un court silence avant que Grace ne souffle:

- Je crois que Teve est malade, dans ce cas... Il est dans la salle de bain.

Danny fronça les sourcils. Il n'avaient pas assez bu pour être malades, à moins que Steve ne supporte vraiment pas l'alcool, ce dont il doutait. Il se redressa légèrement, les sourcils froncés:

- Je devrais peut être aller voir. Reste ici, p'tit singe.

Grace hocha la tête et s'enroula dans les couvertures, alors que Danny quittait la chambre pour aller frapper à la porte de la salle de bain. Il pouvait entendre l'eau de la douche couler doucement, mais pas de réponse de la part de son ami. Il frappa une nouvelle fois, approchant son visage le plus possible de la porte et dit contre le bois:

- Steve? Tout va bien?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse et cela ne fit que l'inquiéter un peu plus.

- Ouvre moi, Steve, s'il te plait. Ne m'oblige pas à ouvrir cette porte de force.

Il n'eut pas à le faire. La porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Danny entra dans la salle de bain et trouva Steve, recroquevillé par terre sous le jet de la douche, portant encore son tee shirt et son boxer, tremblant, et le corps secoué de spasmes. Il fallut que Danny entende un sanglot étranglé s'échapper pour comprendre que ce n'étaient pas des spasmes. Danny jura et ferma la porte derrière lui, pour ne pas que Grace les surprenne, avant de rejoindre Steve dans la cabine de douche. L'eau était froide, mais Danny ne s'en soucia pas, l'esprit trop occupé par son ami. Il posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de le faire se tendre un peu plus.

- Steve, souffla le détective. Steve, c'est moi. Regarde moi, s'il te plait.

Son partenaire secoua la tête et Danny soupira avant de l'obliger à la relever pour croiser son regard. Steve était en larmes et, merde, il n'était pas habitué à voir McGarrett dans cet état. Cela lui secouales tripes plus qu'il n'aurait bien voulu l'admettre.

- Steve, dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Dis moi.

Son partenaire recula la tête pour se défaire de ses mains et ferma les yeux en soufflant:

- Tu vas mourir, Danny.

- Quoi? Non. Non, Steve. Je vais pas mourir, je suislà, regarde. Tu as fait un cauchemar.

Steve se prit la tête entre les mains, ses doigts serrant nerveusement des mèches de cheveux détrempés.

- Tu ne comprends pas...

- Non, je ne comprends pas, dit-il en tendant le bras pour éteindre l'eau qui devenait glaciale avant de reconcentrer toute son attention sur son partenaire. Explique moi, Steve.

- Tu... Tu vas mourir, Grace va mourir, je... Je vais mourir... On va tous mourir, Danny, on va tous...

Sa voix s'éteignit doucement avant que Steve ne s'étrangle dans un sanglot. Il tenta de se reprendre pour continuer, mais il sembla paniquer d'avantage encore. Danny jura et se rapprocha de Steve qui profita de la proximité de son ami pour poser son front contre son épaule. Danny sentit le corps de son ami trembler sontre le sien, et il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir avant de passer ses bras autour de lui.

- Mon Dieu, Steve...

- Danno?

Danny se retourna pour apercevoir sa fille dans l'encadrure de la porte. Elle fit un pas en avant et s'arrêta d'elle même:

- Est-ce que Steve va bien?

- Ça va aller, ma puce. Retourne te coucher. Je m'occupe de Steve, d'accord?

La fillette sembla hésiter puis, après un dernier regard inquiet à Steve, elle fit demi tour et retourna dans la chambre de Danny. Ce dernier posa une main sur la nuque de Steve, tandis que l'autre caressait doucement son dos.

- Respire, Steve, souffla-t-il contre son oreille. Tout va bien, je suis là, d'accord? Tu vas bien, je vais bien. Tout le monde va bien. Essaie de te calmer, s'il te plait.

Steve fit de son mieux pour respirer et se calmer un peu. Une fois que ses pleurs furent calmés et qu'il respirait un peu mieux, il se mordit la lèvre et secoua doucement la tête avant de répondre d'une voix faible:

- Tout le monde va mourir...

- Oui, ça j'ai compris... Tout va bien, je te dis.

- Tout le monde va mourir, on fini tous comme ça...

Et Danny comprit enfin. Steve n'avait pas fait de cauchemar. Il ne parlait pas de mort _prématurée_. Il parlait de Mort en général.

- Oh...

Steve gémit et se colla un peu plus contre Danny.

- J'ai compris, Steve... J'ai compris.

Il sentit son ami trembler contre lui, et lui même avait la chair de poule.

- Viens, il faut que je te sorte de là, avant que tu prenne froid.

Il aida Steve à se relever et le guida doucement jusqu'au salon, saisissant deux serviettes au passage. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, et Danny sécha les cheveux d'un Steve catatonique avant que celui-ci ne se décide à retirer son tee shirt. Le détéctive posa la serviette sur les épaules de son partenaire avant de se sécher lui même, retirant son pyjama pour se retrouver aussi peu habillé que Steve. Celui-ci se rapprocha de lui, de façon à le toucher, sans avoir l'air de le faire exprès. Ils restèrent longuement silencieux, puis Danny dit doucement:

- Tu as raison, tu sais...

Steve laissa échapper un souffle tremblant. Danny tenta d'ignorer la sensation dans sa poitrine, culpabilité de faire sciemment du mal à son ami. Il continua:

- On va tous mourir, on le sait, c'est comme ça que l'être humain fonctionne. Le seul but de notre vie, c'est de mourir. C'est terrible parce qu'on en a conscience, et tu as raison, c'est terrifiant. Mais il faut que tu essaie de relativiser.

Son partenaire fut secoué par un frisson, mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

- Il faut que tu transforme ça en force. Tu vas mourir, tu le sais. Mais le plus tard possible. Steve, tu as encore au moins quarante belles années de vie devant toi, et je t'interdis de me contredire. Profite de ça. La Mort te terrifie? C'est normal. Et c'est honorable. Si c'est ta seule peur, ça fait de toi quelqu'un de très courageux. Mais prends le revers, Steven. Profite du fait d'être en vie. Déguste chaque minute de ta vie. Même les moments les plus difficiles, profites en, dis toi qu'au moins, tu es vivant. Profite des gens que tu aime aussi. Avant qu'eux ne partent. Transforme ta peur en force, Steve...

Steve hocha lentement la tête et souffla

- Tu as raison...

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai raison. Mais c'est comme ça que je vis ça. Parce que tout le monde pense à ça, un jour où l'autre. Tu n'es pas tout seul, Steve, d'accord?

- D'accord...

Danny esquissa un sourire et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami:

- La prochaine fois, essaie juste de me prévenir avant d'être en mode panique totale.

- Je serais probablement pas chez toi la prochaine fois...

- J'ai un téléphone, tu sais...

Steve sourit faiblement

- Merci, Danny.

- C'est à ça que servent les amis, non?

- Je suis désolé...

Le détéctive haussa un sourcil:

- Pourquoi?

- J'ai écourté ton sommeil. Et celui de Grace.

- J't'en prie, Steve... Grace est probablement déjà rendormie. Et mon sommeil passe après toi, Steve.

Steve se frotta les yeux et souffla:

- Je suis épuisé...

- Je veux bien te croire. Tu devrais retourner au lit.

Son ami ne semblait que très peu emballé par l'idée, mais il hocha la tête. Danny se releva et fit un rapide -et silencieux- aller retour dans sa chambre, avant de retrouver Steve dans le salon, en train de réinstaller la couverture sur le canapé. Il lui tendit un de ses boxers et sourit:

- Si tu préfère dormir les fesses au sec.

Steve sourit, un vrai sourire, et cela le contenta. Le brun saisit le caleçon et Danny hésita avant de proposer:

- T'es pas obligé de dormir tout seul, tu sais...

Le regard bleu croisa le vert et Steve secoua la tête:

- Je vais pas... Tu es...

- Grace est déjà dans mon lit, dit Danny en haussant les épaules. Une personne de moins ou de plus... Et j'ai la place. Enfin... C'est toi qui voit, Steve. Sache que tu serais le bienvenu.

Il observa Steve hocher la tête, puis il lui sourit doucement, avant de retourner dans sa chambre:

- Bonne nuit, Steve.

- Merci. Toi aussi.

Danny prit lui aussi le temps de changer de sous vêtements avant de se glisser dans le lit derrière Grace, qu'il prit dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux, écoutant ce qu'il se passait dans le salon. L'appartement était silencieux. Danny finit par se détendre, doucement bercé par la respiration de Grace dans ses bras. Il n'entendit pas Steve entrer dans la chambre. En revanche, il le sentit se glisser dans le lit derrière lui. Danny ne put retenir son sourire et il glissa sur le dos, autorisant Steve à poser sa tête contre son torse, son bras autour des épaules de son ami. Steve frissona une dernière fois et murmura:

- Je suis désolé...

- Arrête, répondit Danny sur le même ton. Ça va.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça...

- Si ça me soulait, je t'aurais mis dehors.

Steve se tourna pour être plus collé encore contre son ami.

- Merci, Danny...

Le blond esquissa un sourire et tourna la tête pour souffler contre sa tempe:

- C'est normal, Steve. Dors.

Steve ferma les yeux et accueillit avec plaisir Morphée lorsqu'elle voulu le prendre dans ses bras.

Il s'éveilla au son des rires de Grace, enivré de l'odeur de Danny encore présente sur les draps. Il s'étira et resta longuement immobile, à écouter la voix enjouée de son partenaire et les rires de sa fille. Steve esquissa un sourire et se décida à se lever. Il fit un détour par le salon, histoire d'enfiler le jean qui l'attendait sur le canapé, avant de rejoindre les deux membres de la famille Williams dans la cuisine. Grace l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, imitée presque aussitôt par son père. Tous les deux étaient en train de cuisiner, visiblement quelque chose de sucré. Steve se passa une main dans ses cheveux, déjà ébourriffés, et demanda:

- Quelle heure il est, exactement?

- Quinze heures, répondit la fillette d'un ton enjoué. On fait des gaufres pour le goûter... Et pour ton petit déjeuner, trouva-t-elle bon d'ajouter.

Steve tourna la tête vers Danny, les sourcils froncés.

- J'ai dormi près de douze heures?

Le blond haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé, Danny?

- Je me suis dit qu'un peu de sommeil pourrait t'être utile.

Steve esquissa un sourire et se rapprocha de Danny pour souffler, alors que Grace chantonnait en remuant la pâte à gaufre:

- Merci, Danno.

- C'est rien... Je sais ce que c'est d'être épuisé, crois moi.

- Non, je veux dire... Merci pour cette nuit.

Son ami lui jeta un sourire entendu:

- Je serais prêt à recommencer sans aucune hésitation, tu sais.

- Je sais...

Il s'approcha du plan de travail pour observer ce que faisait Grace avant de s'étirer:

- Je crois que je vais t'emprunter ta douche, Danny.

Ce dernier leva un cuillère en bois pour la pointer vers Steve d'un air menaçant:

- Ne crois pas échapper à l'atelier gaufres, McGarrett.

- Je me chargerais de la partie "goûteur"

Cela arracha un rire à Grace:

- Tu triche, oncle Steve!

Il trottina jusque dans la salle de bain en ricanant. Danny avait raison. Tout cela vallait la peine d'être vécu et chaque moment vallait la peine d'être apprécié. Et Steve allait s'y tenir.


End file.
